


The Highest Honor

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Love & Duty [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bit of Magic, Blow Jobs, Breeder Thor, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Loki, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, copious sex, fucked to exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: The king is in heat, but he won't allow just anyone the honor of filling his womb. He needs a proper breeder, and the heavily muscled man bound to his bed seems eager to prove his worth.





	The Highest Honor

All of the advisors were  _ very _ uncomfortable, sitting in the room in such close proximity to their king whose delicious scent was wafting over everyone with each move he made. Long black, wavy hair fell to the middle of his back, and his robe opened slightly at the top, baring a good patch of his pale skin. Long, lean legs were on display, crossed, shining due to the hairless state they were kept in, as well as the oil his slaves rubbed all over his body each morning. 

 

Even that alone was enough to typically distract even the most trusted of advisors, the only ones allowed into the private office they were all sitting in. However, their king was also in heat- and it was intense this season. Last season, they thought it had been the worst of it, but this new heat was horrible. Each advisor was either hard as rocks or wetter than flowing rivers. Shifting, Hogun cleared his throat, signaling he wished to speak. It was the end of their nightly meeting, and everyone was dying to either fuck their king or get the hell out- the latter ringing true for most of them.

 

“Your majesty,” Hogun started, and his king looked up at him, wide green eyes framed by tendrils of loose black waves. The advisor swallowed and continued after a moment. “We have selected a new potential breeder. He comes highly recommended by the priests. I think if you just give him a chan-”

 

He was cut off by a graceful, thin hand raised in the air to stop him. 

 

“My dearest advisor, I am quite flattered all of you are so concerned about my... Mmm, bedsport activities, but I do not require a breeder.” Said the king, trying to wave the subject away.

 

“Your majesty- you- we... The kingdom needs an heir.” Hogun said, reminding his beloved king of his duty. A sharp eye leveled and stared him down. “Please... At least consider the specimen we have carefully found.”

 

The other advisors followed suit and groveled with their king, pleading him to at least consider. With a huff, the king finally conceded. 

 

“Fine, if it will please my dear, trusted advisors and my kingdom... I will... Look over this breeder.” It did not go amiss to him that having a breeder would mean his heat would be put to an end and thus give everyone, including himself, some much needed comfort. Besides, perhaps it was time to give the kingdom an heir.

 

The advisors filed out, one by one, thanking their king for his grace and wisdom. 

 

Pretty words.

 

Sitting back in his chair and in privacy, Loki allowed his hand to drift to his cock, just barely kept covered by the belt of his ornate, brocade robe. Letting out a small whine, he began to tug at it, squirming as he slipped a hand to his soaking wet cunt, gasping in pleasure at finally allowing himself to touch it. In the back of his mind, he justified this indulgence with the thought that he must be prepared if he were to accept this breeder. Although Loki doubted it, as he had rejected every breeder presented to him in the past, perhaps this one was special. 

 

Even now, he knew the man was tied up on a bed somewhere in the palace, cock hardened and ready to leak that precious seed into an accepting womb. Loki figured he could make the man wait, as he squirmed, leg draped over the arm of his large chair. Yes, the breeder could wait a few more minutes.

 

\---

 

Thor tested the bonds of the ropes tying him to the bed again. They creaked, and he knew that if he really wanted to get out he could probably break the posts.    
  
But Thor was content to wait. Maybe content wasn't the right word,  because Thor was incredibly hard, and with his hands bound, there was literally no way of relieving it.    
Of course, he shouldn't relieve it until whomever he was being presented for showed up.    
  
He had been selected from a breeders pool meant for the nobles of the land, but Thor hadn't been told which one, and the blindfold the priests had put on him was never taken off. All he could take in was the softness of the bed and the subtle scent of incense wafting from somewhere.    
  
He shifted again, drawing his knees up slightly as his cock pulsed again. The ritual drink the head cleric had Thor drink was sweet and floral, and his cock had almost immediately sprung to attention as he was wrapped in red cord.    
  
The knot at the base of his cock was tight and he wondered where the fuck his noble was when there was a perfectly fuckable breeder waiting on their bed??    
He was so hard-, and Thor moved again, moaning softly and pressing his hips into the nothingness as if it would help give him some sort of relief. All it did was make him whine with want.

 

Loki paused as he quietly opened the door, making no sound as he heard a soft whine come from the bed. With no noise, he shut the door and walked with light steps, his mouth dropping open slowly as he came upon the breeder waiting for him. Red satin ribbons criss-crossed over rippling muscle, attached at three golden circular centerpoints down the man’s massive body. Where the ribbons wrapped at each of the gold rings, a small, decorative strand of beads rested, and more were attached at additional rings located on each hip. The breeder’s cock was standing to attention, flushed red and twitching, with want. It wept for attention, making the thick tip shiny.

 

Loki had never been more aroused, and never more certain that he was ready for his cunt’s virginity to be taken and his ready womb to be filled.

 

The man didn’t seem to know he was there until Loki trailed three fingers up his thigh, making the restrained man jump. The ropes binding him were black, as was the cord around a golden collar on his neck. 

 

This breeder was quite the specimen indeed.

 

Thor was about to say something when he was hit with a wave of euphoric scent that made his mouth water and his loins tighten and he couldn't help another moan escaping him.    
  
His noble had been completely silent, and aside from the soft brush of fingers hadn't touched him further, but that didn't discourage Thor. In fact, the large man pulled at the ropes again, not in an attempt to get away but rather to show off his muscle as they flexed under the strain.    
  
"Am I suitable, my liege?" The blond's question was asked breathlessly, and he trailed a pink tongue over his lips, hoping to urge some response from his match. 

 

Loki’s lips quirked in a smile, as he brushed his fingers over the man’s lower abdomen, tracing the flexed muscles lightly. He didn’t say anything, only watching as the breeder tried to impress him with his bulging muscles- and it was  _ very _ impressive indeed. 

 

Standing back from the bed, Loki undid the belt at his waist, letting it and the robe fall to the ground, never taking his eyes off of the breeder. His cunt was weeping between his legs, and he saw how his scent had made the man flush in desire, his deep, rumbling moan nearly shaking the king to his core. 

 

“You’re divine.” Loki whispered, crawling on the bed, ever so lightly touching more skin, teasing the both of them. This man had a musky scent that was setting Loki’s nerves on fire with each inhale he took of it. “What is your name?” 

 

"Thor," the blond answered after swallowing. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he shrugged it off as he breathed in more of the mystery man's scent.   
  
It was intoxicating and Thor leaned into the bare touches, giving a soft groan when they weren't made harder. This was Thor's first time being selected as a breeder, so he wasn't sure what exactly to expect.   
  
"My Lord," Thor pressed his hips up again, almost unconsciously. "Allow me to please you. I can give you everything you want, everything you crave." He moaned again, leaning his head back and moaning.

 

“And what is it you think I crave?” Loki breathed into his ear, reaching out and licking the lobe. Everything was fleeting and soft, and it was driving the breeder insane. The king relished in this- so rarely did he indulge in this sort of power. He was determined to draw it out as long as possible. Pressing a little bit more firmly, he dragged his hand down Thor’s side, pulling up the satin ribbons, pleased to see they were the magicked kind that were more elastic. He pulled one up as far as it would go and let it snap back into place, his cock and cunt twitching at the blond’s groan. 

 

The outfit accentuated Thor’s body- his massive pecs, his tightly toned abdomen, the sharp V jutting down his pelvis. Loki leaned over, still not touching the man’s body with his, and lightly licked a pert, pink nipple. The way it made Thor jolt was delicious.

 

Thors breath caught and his chest arched when the wet heat of his Lord's mouth teased the sensitive nipple, and he nearly forgot he was asked a question.    
  
"I can fuck you passionately," Thor was becoming less eloquent as the lust built and he wasn't sure if the noble would appreciate the words he was using. So he changed tactics.   
  
"I'm not one for words, my lord... allow me to show you instead." He pulled again at the ropes, arching his chest more to the teasing mouth. "Let me prove I can satisfy you in every possible way."

 

“Your lust... And your passion...” Loki paused and licked the nipple again, then lightly bit down on it. “And your body...” 

 

Loki moved and sat on Thor’s stomach, his cunt wetting the skin and making the man groan. The king watched he thrashed about, and Loki sat back on his bottom further, leaving his legs open, the sweet scent of his heat and wetness making Thor curse under his breath. 

 

“Your hands... Your strong legs... Your  _ cock _ -” He felt Thor angle his hips, as if he was hoping to rub against the small of Loki's back. “Are they enough to satisfy me?” 

 

Loki felt an overwhelming desire to see the color of the breeder’s eyes. 

 

He leaned forward, his fingers teasing the edge of the blindfold.

 

“Are they enough....” He plucked it off. “To satisfy your king?” 

 

Thor blinked widely a few times, his crystal pale blue eyes meeting with Loki's strikingly brilliant green.    
  
"Oh shit-" Thor breathed in realization. The king- Thor had been chosen as a breeder for the KING.    
  
It was every single breeder's desire to be coupled with the tall and insanely gorgeous king, and Thor's in particular. He had seen the thin man in passing only a few times but had been struck by his beauty and presence each time.   
  
And now he had his wish. And Thor was going to do everything in his vast imagination to impress him.   
  
Thor smiled slowly and broadly.    
  
"Your majesty, it would be my utmost pleasure to prove that I am every bit as good as I claim." He pressed his hips up again, knot throbbing with the almost touch against Loki's back.

 

Loki smirked and leaned down, his lips hovering inches away from Thor’s.

 

“No breeder has ever had the honor of pleasuring me.” He breathed, his mouth opening as he dared the blond beneath him to claim his mouth. But it seemed Thor had been trained well, and it seemed he would wait to see where his king led him. “How many wombs have you filled with your seed?” 

 

It wasn’t  _ that _ important, but Loki wanted to know if the breeder was just as exclusive as his womb was. But no- it  _ was _ extremely important. Only the best would take root there, and Loki wanted to know that his future child didn’t have non-royal bastard siblings running around somewhere. He didn’t want to know, no- he  _ needed _ to know.

 

Thor was just the slightest hesitant. Would his king think him too inexperienced if he answered honestly?   
  
Then again, Thor knew he could never lie to him, even if he wanted to.    
The large blond shook his head.    
  
"My king, I have not yet spilled my seed anywhere it could take root." Thor had been instructed, had been taught countless hours, not to mention his own late night exploring, but Thor had never bred with another.   
  
"If you would grant me the honor, you would be my first, your majesty."

 

The answer thrilled the king and he made to look like he was thinking- but he had made up his mind. It was all apart of the game. His thin fingers traced along the lines of the ribbons, and he bit his lower lip, imagining letting the breeder loose from his restraints, letting him take him like a commoner. He knew of their quick, rough rutting and had found it to be rather intriguing. But this breeder had been trained to pleasure him for hours on end.

 

The thought made him weak between his legs. 

 

Loki leaned down fully and finally touched their lips together, moaning into the man’s mouth when he felt a tongue gently part his lips. 

 

“You would be my first as well.” He informed Thor, who groaned again. Loki placed his hands on either side of the blond head and slid his lower body down till his cunt lips were being spread by the thick middle of Thor’s cock. He slid his pussy up and down the underside of the length, gasping when the thick head nudged at his clit. Beneath him, Thor moaned out another ‘your majesty’, and Loki wanted something different. 

 

“Call me Loki.” He insisted.

 

Thor breathed out hard, feeling Loki's slick dripping down the length of his large cock, making his voice waver with another wave of lust.   
  
"Loki-" Thor repeated, and the familiarization made this somehow even more erotic.    
  
Thor's cock pulsed, wanting to feel more of Loki's treasures, and he angled himself to rub just a bit harder against the swollen nub, rocking his hips in accordance to give them both teasing friction.    
  
"Untie me." It was neither a beg nor a command and Thor pressed his hips to grind against Loki's. He wanted to explore his king's body, wanted to kiss every piece of exposed pale skin and tease every part that would undo the smaller man.

 

Loki leaned down, ignoring Thor’s words and kissed his pretty mouth instead. Their grinding became more frantic and Loki briefly wondered if the snatches of vulgar talk about breeders and their amazing stamina legends were true. Would Thor last long? Would he fill Loki over and over again till the king knew the feeling of nothing else?

 

The thought made him gasp in pleasure, coupled with the way Thor was determidely rubbing his cock up against his clit. 

 

The king snapped his fingers and the bonds holding the man’s wrists and ankles were released. Loki sat up, pulling on the silky cord that was attached to the golden collar, bringing Thor up with him. 

 

Thor moved where he was pulled, and with his hands free, he tentatively placed one on Loki's upper hip. He wanted nothing more than to grab the king and pin him to the bed and ravish him, but Thor prided himself on being one of the clerics' best. He didn't get that way by being overzealous.   
  
Thor's eyes betrayed this though, as his gaze was alight with burning hunger.    
His thumb traced the soft line of Loki's V, and his cock twitched again in the new position. He softly rocked his hips, still able to glide against the smaller man's clit.   
  
Being this close to the king made Thor heady with desire. His green eyes were like emeralds, with a thin burst of gold around the center. They were half hooded and the scent of Loki's heat was even stronger this close.

 

Loki grabbed the other hand that wasn’t on his hip, and guided it to his cock, letting out a sweet whine when Thor grasped him firmly, stroking him as they rocked together. His breeder was so much more than handsome, realized the king. The man’s eyes pierced him, and Loki saw all of the lust that lay in them. His body was so sensitive from the heat, from toying with himself earlier, and from being touched by someone else’s hand. 

 

With the smallest whimper, Loki shivered and his cock twitched, cum shooting between their bodies. 

 

Wiggling out of the soft hold Thor had on him, Loki laid his pretty head down against the pillows, sinking into the softness of the bed. A flush graced his cheeks that went down his neck and splotched onto the upper part of his chest, which heaved with pants of desire. 

 

“Well?” He purred, opening his legs. “Show me why the priests convinced my advisors of your superior quality.” 

 

That was the only permission Thor needed and he couldn't help the grin that returned to his face. He did not hesitate to climb over the thin man, his mouth marking his ascent upward with kisses and nibbled, and he paused to give attention to Loki's pert nipples.    
  
He took one into his mouth and sucked, rolling the other between thick fingers. His cock was still in teasing space between Loki's thighs, rubbing sensually along his wet lips and only occasionally dipping between them to rub against his clit.    
  
Thor moaned when Loki's hands roamed his back and his hips urged the breeder to go harder but Thor didn't, determined.    
His free hand slid down the king's pale side, gently scratching until he came to the hip and grasped it firmly.

 

Loki let out a quiet huff. The spot between his legs was  _ aching _ , and yet his breeder didn’t see fit to plunge into the warmth that would most definitely welcome him inside. Laying back, the king tried to relax, letting Thor do what he was trained to do. 

 

“Pleasure me well and I’ll keep you.” Loki breathed, offering a warm bed, decadent meals, and the slickness of his cunt night after night as a reward. “Fuck me, Thor-”

 

The offer made him shiver with pleasure.   
Chosen to be kept as a breeder was even rarer than being chosen, and Thor now had that goal set squarely in his mind.   
  
Oh, he would fuck him well alright.    
  
Thor pulled away from Loki's chest, a new heat burning through the larger man. He took hold of Loki's hips, forcing him to be still as Thor angled him at his king's entrance. He didn't plunge inside.    
  
Thor knew he had a big cock, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. And he would make sure Loki knew exactly what he would be getting in return if he did chose Thor as a breeder. So Thor slid into Loki's ready channel, slowly, taking the time for the smaller man to be stretched by Thor's length and girth. 

 

The king let out a keening whine, arching up, his legs kicking slightly as he filled fuller than he imagined he could ever be filled. Still, it did not stop. It seemed the slow seating of Thor’s cock went on for eons, and it burned as more of his length was pushed in. Loki panted, his mouth open wantonly, cries falling freely from his parted lips. The grip on his hips was the only thing that kept him from wiggling away, so overwhelmed with the sensation of being penetrated by more than his own fingers. Finally, Thor halted, his brow glistening with a sheer sheen of sweat, and he didn’t necessarily wait for Loki to adjust as he ground his hips in, swirling them, his flat pelvis finding purchase as he ground into the exposed, shining clit. 

 

“Ahhhh-” Loki threw his head back, his moans guttural as Thor pulled out just as slowly. 

 

Thor's eyes never left Loki's changing expressions, face comforting in a mixture of pleasure, discomfort and even frustration when Thor took his time.    
  
He took a hand away from Loki's hips, still keeping a firm grip with the other, and slid his fingers along the inside of Loki's lips to his clit, teasing and sickening his fingers.    
  
"You feel so fucking good," Thor purred as Loki mewled again when his hand trailed up his sac and gripped his shaft, all while Thor slid his dick back in slowly. "So tight and wet,"

 

“H-arder- more-” Loki demanded, his breath catching in his throat as he felt his cunt release a small gush of liquid around Thor’s hard member. His toes curled as Thor kept the pace slow and steady, whining loudly for more. But his breeder didn’t listen to him, and part of the king found that so exhilarating- no one dared to disobey him or ignore a direct command. 

 

He brought his hands up, scratching at the man’s shoulders, digging his nails in to relay his urgent need for more. But Thor took his hand away from the king’s cock, and removed one of Loki’s desperate hands, kissing the palm, then taking a finger into his mouth, licking it and swirling his tongue around it. The king blushed a darker shade of red, his legs trembling. 

 

“Please-” He found himself begging- a king never begged, and yet here he was. 

 

Thor smirked around the finger, the tone in Loki's voice just as erotic as the scent rolling off of him, and a thick roll of satisfaction rolled through him.   
  
His king was begging him.    
  
And how could the blond refuse with green eyes that pleaded? Thor sucked the finger a moment longer before letting it drop. But he stopped his movements inside Loki all together, warning a confused and frustrated whine from the king.   
  
"Please what?" Thor played dumb, his other hand coming down on Loki's hip when the smaller man tried to thrust on his own.    
  
Thor was taking full control. His dominant streak was what made him different than the other breeders, and Loki may be his king, but his king would defer to Thor in this chamber.

 

Loki let out a noise of frustration- he wanted to be fucked and he knew the man above him knew that. 

 

“Fuck me!” He screamed, hands scrambling down to take Thor’s hands off his hips. He just wanted to get fucked into hard, but Thor wasn’t allowing that to happen. Instead, Loki found his wrists being bound by the man with the same ropes that had so deliciously displayed Thor just moments before. The king whined and arched, and was given a moment of Thor’s cock, balls deep inside of his tight cunt. They both let out surprised moans, Loki’s eyes rolling back and the breeder’s breath coming out hard. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-” Loki begged, repeating his plea over and over again. With his hands bound, he couldn’t control anything. Sure, he could snap his fingers and release himself if he felt like he needed to, but for now, even if he did, everything was in Thor’s control. A sharp intake of air distracted him as the man toyed with his nipples again, suckling and nipping at them, tightening them into hard buds once more. “Oooohhh, please, Thor- please!”

 

The man gave no indication he had heard him and Loki let out another keening whine. 

 

“Thor?” He whined, and when he got no response, he took on his commanding tone. “Thor, look at your king.” 

 

Thor slowed, but did not obey right away. Instead, he stilled his cock half poised at Loki's entrance again and raised himself up Loki's body.    
  
He kissed his collarbone and nipped and sucked at his neck  before he claimed his king's mouth in a hard kiss. His tongue trailed along reddened lips, nibbling at the bottom one and faintly tasting what might have been wine.   
  
Finally Thor pulled back, locking eyes with the pale man, expression darkened with angry lust.

 

“Perform your duty or I'll have another, lesser breeder brought in. Then I'll have you watch  _ him _ fuck me and fill me up with  _ his  _ seed.” Threatened the king, his lust taking over him in a way he hadn't considered. He was a private man, very much so, but he was more than willing to punish the man above him if he didn't get fucked like he had been begging. “Fuck. Me.” 

 

Thor's eyes hardened.

  
No. This was Thor's claim, LOKI was Thor's claim. He refused to even entertain the  _ idea _ of another breeder taking his place.    
  
Thor slammed his cock into Loki to the hilt, moaning at the way the king gasped and arched under him, but this time he obeyed this time. He would give Loki exactly what he wanted. Without mercy.   
  
Thor plowed into Loki, over and over and over, lifting the king's hips just enough to settle into Thor's lap with ease. He lightly scratched his side, grasping the bouncing cock in front of him and jerking him off at the same time.

 

Loki was screaming, tugging at the ropes binding him as his breeder finally gave him what he wanted. He was being filled to the brim, stuffed with Thor's fat cock. The ropes restrained him, and he strained against them, tugging and thrashing. 

 

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!” He cried out, tears coming to his eyes as his virgin body took the onslaught of thrusts from his breeder. “Oh! Thor!” 

 

The king couldn't take it anymore and snapped his fingers, the ropes falling as he pulled Thor down to him, mashing their mouths together. Loki was forced to separate their mouths, screeching as he squirted. Thor fucked him through it, and Loki fell to bed, his body shaking from the orgasm. 

 

Thor didn't slow and  didn't soften his fucking, his legs dripping with Loki's juices, somehow filling the room with even more of Loki's heat scent. It was driving Thor wild, but he kept himself as composed as he possibly could with the shuddering man under him.    


  
He closed the space between them, roughly kissing him again and barely giving him a moment's pause to breathe in between. Loki was even tighter around his cock, and the knot swelled as he neared his own orgasm. He pinned Loki there with his body, rutting into him with a delicious wet squelching each thrust.    


  
Thor's orgasm hit hard, cock pumping thick ribbons of semen into the king's waiting womb.

 

He growled out his moan against Loki's mouth, feeling Loki's channel constrict again as a second climax claimed the smaller man and milked Thor's seed from him.

  
  
But the large man's lust didn't dwindle. In fact, Thor was more turned on than he could ever remember being. He bit Loki's neck, sucking and nibbling a spot that made him whine and moan while large hands roamed his body again. 

 

Loki whined under him, wiggling as the knot inside of him swelled, stretching him wider than before. It was almost uncomfortable, but Thor stayed still inside of him, letting Loki’s body accept all that he had to offer.

 

“Fuck- how long-?” Loki grunted, his body shaking slightly from the pressure of the knot, so firmly pressed up against his womb. He knew Thor’s body was naturally this way- the knot wouldn’t go down in size for a bit till the animal instincts inside of the breeder was sure Loki had accepted everything it had given. 

 

"Not until I'm done with you." Thor growled in his response, claiming the other side of Loki's flushed neck. Loki felt so damn good, he was so tight and Thor started moving within him again. 

  
  
He pinned Loki's hands above his head as he did, kissing the whining moan that left the king's lips. Thor's hands were big enough that he only needed one to pin him, so the other slipped down between them where Loki's cunt still quivered and his stroked the sensitive nub. 

 

Loki let out a whine. The knot only allowed Thor to move slightly, but he could tell his breeder was still highly aroused. By the end of their coupling, Loki knew he would be growing heavy with child, conceived in a few hours of passionate sex. The swelling went down slightly and Thor could move more inside of him. The king could hardly focus on anything besides trying to squirm away from the overstimulation to his clit.

 

“Nnnhg-” His voice was a higher pitch than he realized and he bit his lower lip, trying to hold it in, but it was impossible to be quiet. Thor’s knot was gone, but he was fully hard, and still thrusting into him. 

 

“Li-” Loki couldn’t speak, but he wanted his breeder to do something he had heard about. “Lick me-” 

 

Thor had to slow his movements before he understood what his king was asking for. 

  
It was something he had also been trained well in, and the smiled widely. He kissed Loki again before slowly pulling out, purposely dragging out the act to make Loki's legs quiver.  Thor slid himself down Loki's body, settling himself between long legs. The scent of his arousal was overwhelmingly wonderful, and Thor's mouth watered and his cock twitched. 

  
  
He kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, briefly licking a line up his weeping cock and back down, teasing his sac and spread his legs further to fully display his king.

  
  
Thor licked the shining lips of Loki's pussy, teasing the outermost parts before spreading the lips to reveal the aching pink bud. Thor didn't make Loki wait, and he buried his face and let his tongue pull sharp whines from him.

 

“Oh, god-” Loki had his hands buried in the blond hair, and with nimble fingers, he loosened the bun it was in, watching the strands frame his breeders face. The tongue working at his cunt swirled and worked at his clit. Loki let out another whine, his face contorted in pleasure as he watched in fascination. 

 

“I-” He dropped his head, tugging the man’s hair when he heard a deep chuckle. “I’m keeping you- Fuck! I’m keeping you!”

 

He was rewarded with three thick fingers, rapidly pumping in and out of him, and he screeched, arching as he squirted. In almost horror, he watched as Thor swallowed, and realized the man had drank up what he could.

 

Thor lapped up any excess wetness, moaning as he did. Loki tasted even better than he imagined.

  
He kept the fingers there, scissoring and pumping Loki as more wetness dripped down his wrist and licked his way up his cock.    
  
He dipped his tongue into the welled precum at the tip, and teased the underside of his head, eyes flickering up to meet Loki's even he suddenly sank his length into the moist heat of his mouth. Thor hollowed his cheeks, feeling Loki's dick twitch hard as it slid down his throat, taking the king to the hilt.  Thor moaned lowly, letting his voice vibrate him. He was beyond happy to hear Loki declare he would be kept, and it made the breeder want to both 'thank' his king harder and ensure Loki couldn't even THINK of bringing in another breeder.

 

The king was losing his mind. Part of him was wondering why he had never allowed a breeder in between his thighs before, but he also knew why- he was waiting for a man like Thor. Even the times he had used his slave’s mouths on his cock was nothing compared to this feeling. 

 

“Please, Thor, please...” He begged, still thrusting up into that warm, accepting mouth. “I need you inside of me again.” 

 

Part of him was so ashamed to be begging a lowly breeder for what he wanted, but he knew it made Thor more aroused, he could see it in his eyes. To have the most powerful man in the entire kingdom, mewling and at his mercy- it was intoxicating for the both of them. 

 

“Thor, fuck me again. Fill my womb.” 

 

How could Thor resist a plea like that?

  
  
He pulled off Loki's cock with a soft pop, a string of spit trailing from his mouth and he withdrew his fingers.

  
He held them up, Loki's cum spreading between his fingers and he made eye contact with the king again as he licked his fingers clean. 

  
  
Loki whined in response, his narrow hips pressing up in unspoken need. Thor grabbed Loki by the waist again, bucking right into the king again and this time pulled the pale legs over his broad shoulders. Loki's rear was completely off the bed, forcing him to arch himself.

  
  
Loki's face contorted again, face and chest flushed with new pleasure rippling through his body and Thor drank it in, a smile quirking on his lips.

  
The king was undoubtedly his now. All. His.

 

Loki wiggled, and he struggled, being fucked into hard. 

 

“On top- let me on top!” He yelled, unable to keep his voice down. Thor listened to him and stopped after a few more hard thrusts down into him. With Thor’s back against the tufted headboard, Loki climbed into his lap, his legs shaky as he sat on the thick, hard cock. Loki found purchase by holding onto Thor’s shoulders and began to ride him, whimpering with each thrust up his breeder gave him. 

 

“Ohhh, fuck-” Loki’s eyes rolled back, Thor’s hands grabbing his hips. Loki slipped his hand down between them, toying with his abused clit, his pleasure the only thing on his mind. 

 

“Give me a child, Thor, give me a child-” 

 

Thor panted, bringing Loki down into another kiss as he fucked upwards into him. Their bodies were flush against each other's, the aching cock in between rubbing against their lower stomachs. 

  
  
Loki's hair was dampened with sweat, soft black tendrils falling over his face and shoulders in a wonderful mess. The red in his cheeks only brought out the sparkling emeralds of his eyes.   
  
"Fuck you're beautiful," Thor panted, knowing his King had heard this before, but only because it was true.

  
  
Thor clamped his hands on Loki's waist, stopping the smaller man from moving again and angled himself differently until he felt Loki's channel twinge and Loki gasp.

  
  
He thrusted himself up into that spot, over and over without giving Loki a moment to catch his breath again and moaned loudly when one of the hands that had been on his shoulder went to grab his hair. 

  
  
"Cum for me," Thor commanded. "Cum for me, my king."

 

Loki let out a cry, shaking as his orgasm came upon him again, his the whites of his eyes showing as they rolled back in his head, his cock and cunt squirting between the two of them. The king laid limp as Thor forced him down onto the bed, fucking into him. Loki didn’t mind letting his breeder seek out his pleasure, and laid, relaxed as he possibly could, squirming every once in a while when his spot was hit, or when Thor decided to put a hand between them, toying with his cock or swollen nub. 

 

“Fill me-” Loki demanded, clamping down on the big, fat cock inside of him, ripping a deep growl from Thor. “Fill me with children- accept this honor-”

 

Thor roared out as his orgasm rolled through him again, body shaking and he bucked into Loki again, seating himself inside entirely and spilling his seed in gushes. 

  
  
The knot swelled again at the base of Thor's cock, pulling out another guttural groan from the large blond. 

  
  
When he finally stopped cumming, Thor fell beside his king, cock still firmly planted inside. Both were breathing hard, and Thor grinned and pulled Loki into a gentle embrace. 

  
  
"Will you really keep me, your majesty?"

 

Loki allowed him to be held, and looked up at his face, smiling at the gentle expression the man wore. Behind the smile, Loki could see fear in Thor’s eyes. What if it had all been lies?

 

“Yes.” Loki breathed, and Thor let out a small sigh, and Loki knew the breeder had been worried. “Provided you fill me every night, keep my bed warm, and are always hungry for me.” 

 

The look on the man’s face let the king know the man was ready to fulfill each condition. 

 

“In exchange, I will keep you, spread my legs for you, feed you, hold you, and-” Loki paused, seeing how the promises were already making his breeder salivate, the knot  _ twitching _ inside of him. “Grow fat with your children.” 

 

"I agree unconditionally." Thor's smile widened, and he kissed his king, and soon to be bearer of his children.

 

Loki smiled into their kiss, and his hand joined Thor’s, resting on the very slight curve of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an indulgent fic I wanted to write so I made ErinBocca drop everything to help me lmao. I hope you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
